1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative pattern and, more particularly, to an adhesive decorative pattern with a pliable polymer film and a method of making thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0224459 A1 shows a decorative element with a thermoplastic polyurethane (abbreviated TPU) film, but it can't withstand tensile forces in different directions and will suffer a problem that its decoration design becomes out of portion. Since the decoration design is patterned with lines that are parallel to one another, it can only be subject to a unidirectional tensile force that acts parallel to the lines.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.